


Unknown Number

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: An Uncanny Ability to Annoy [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Text heavy, Texting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying is not supposed to involve texting some asshole who won't stop calling him stupid names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: That Time Ian Was Going to Go to Bed Early and Ended Up Staying Up Way Too Late Writing the Kylux Valentine's Day Fic He Promised Himself He Wouldn't Write
> 
> But that title was a little silly.
> 
> I don't know where this came from, because I was supposed to be working on stuff for [Vader Wouldn't Have Put Up With You](http://www.archiveofourown.org/series/400012) ~~also homework~~ but it happened and it seemed stupid not to post it on Valentine's Day just because I wanted to wait until I posted more for my other series. There will be a little something for International Fanworks Day tomorrow, though.
> 
> As usual, I have no beta so please let me know if you find any mistakes.

_**Unknown number**_  
_”Happy Valentine’s Day”_  
_received 12:01am, 2/14/16_

The text gave Hux a moment’s pause. He wasn’t in the habit of handing out his personal number. The only person who texted him on a regular basis was Phasma, and she’d had the same number since they met.

_”Wrong number.”_  
_sent 12:03am, 2/14/16_

He put it out of his mind and returned to studying for the pop quiz his Prehistory teacher’s TA had warned him about. Hux didn’t encourage the crush the other man seemed to have developed on him, but he certainly didn’t discourage it. Especially when he could use it to his advantage like this.

_**Unknown number**_  
_”I must be more talented than I thought, then, because I texted a random number.”_  
_received 12:09am, 2/14/16_

The text reeked of smugness. He hadn’t even met this person and he wanted to punch them.

_”Why would you do something like that?”_  
_sent 12:10am, 2/14/16_

_**Unknown number**_  
_“What are you doing up still?”_  
_received 12:11am, 2/14/16_

_“I asked first.”_  
_sent 12:12am, 2/14/16_

_**Unknown number**_  
_“I was bored._  
_received 12:13am, 2/14/16_

_“What are you doing up still?”_  
_sent 12:14am, 2/14/16_

_**Unknown number**_  
_“I asked first.”_  
_received 12:15am, 2/14/16_

_“Studying. Not that it’s any of your business.”_  
_sent 12:17am, 2/14/16_  
  
_**Unknown number**_  
_“You asked me the same thing three minutes later.”_  
_received 12:19am, 2/14/16_  
  
_“And you still haven’t answered.”_  
_sent 12:20am, 2/14/16_  
  
_**Unknown Asshole**_  
_“I’m never asleep this early.”_  
_received 12:21am, 2/14/16_  
  
_“What? WebMD diagnosed insomnia?”_  
_sent 12:23am, 2/14/16_  
  
_**Unknown Asshole**_  
_“Nope. Just a steady internet connection and a Netflix subscription.”_  
_received 12:24am, 2/14/16_  
  
_**Unknown Asshole**_  
_Shouldn’t you be studying?”_  
_received 12:25am, 2/14/16_  
  
Hux bristled at the comment, deleting the text he’d been in the middle of typing. He hadn’t even wanted to talk to this person. How had he been pulled into a ‘getting to know you’ conversation? He’d even taken the time to add the number to his phone.

_“Yes. Why are you still texting me?”_  
_sent 12:27am, 2/14/16_  
  
_**Unknown Asshole**_  
_“Still bored.”_  
_received 12:28am, 2/14/16_  
  
_**Unknown Asshole**_  
_“Entertain me, lampy.”_  
_received 12:29am, 2/14/16_  
  
_“Lampy?”_  
_sent 12:30am, 2/14/16_  
  
_**Unknown Asshole**_  
_“Well, I have to call you something.”_  
_received 12:31am, 2/14/16_  


_“Hux.”_  
_sent 12:32am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“What kind of name is that?”_  
_received 12:34am, 2/14/16_

_“A better one than Lampy.”_  
_sent 12:35am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“I wouldn’t be so sure.”_  
_received 12:36am, 2/14/16_

_“Shut up and tell me what to call you before you remain in my contacts as Awful Asshole forever.”_  
_sent 12:38am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“Forever? That’s quite a commitment for someone you just started texting less than an hour ago.”_  
_received 12:40am, 2/14/16_

_“Name.”_  
_sent 12:41am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“You’re snippy when you don’t get enough sleep.”_  
_received 12:42am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“Call me Kylo.”_  
_received 12:43am, 2/14/16_

_“Awful Asshole it is. What the hell kind of a name is Kylo?”_  
_sent 12:45am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“A better one than Hux.”_  
_received 12:46am, 2/14/16_

_“Hux is my last name. What’s your excuse?”_  
_sent 12:47am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“I picked it.”_  
_received 12:48am, 2/14/16_

_“You CHOSE to call yourself Kylo?”_  
_sent 12:49am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“Kylo Ren, actually.”_  
_received 12:51am, 2/14/16_

_“That does not help your case.”_  
_sent 12:52am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“What case?”_  
_received 12:53am, 2/14/16_

_“The case against changing your name from Awful Asshole to Stupid Asshole.”_  
_sent 12:55am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“Whatever, Huxy.”_  
_received 12:56am, 2/14/16_

_“Don’t call me Huxy.”_  
_sent 12:57am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“Or what?”_  
_received 12:58am, 2/14/16_

_“Just don’t.”_  
_sent 12:59am, 2/14/16_

_**Awful Asshole**_  
_“What would you do to make me stop, Huxy?”_  
_received 1:01am, 2/14/16_

_“Quit it.”_  
_sent 1:02am, 2/14/16_

_**AWFUL Asshole**_  
_“Would you spend Valentine’s Day with me to make me stop, Huxy?”_  
_received 1:05am, 2/14/16_

Hux blinked. He didn’t even know the gender of this ‘Kylo Ren’ character. They knew nothing about each other, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to reject the request outright. He was surprised to find it had almost nothing to do with the fact that the asshole kept calling him Huxy. They’d spent he last hour bickering like they’d known each other for years. He didn’t have many people he called friend – Phasma was pretty much it – he couldn’t really afford to miss out on making new ones that he could marginally tolerate. 

_“I would take you to the most expensive restaurant in town to make you stop calling me that.”_  
_sent 1:10am, 2/14/16_

_**AWFUL Asshole**_  
_“Don’t be ridiculous, Huxy. There’s no way they’ll have a table free on Valentine’s Day.”_  
_received 1:13am, 2/14/16_

_“I will take you anywhere you want to go all day if you stop calling me that.”_  
_sent 1:15am, 2/14/16_

_**AWFUL Asshole**_  
_“Really, Huxy?”_  
_received 1:16am, 2/14/16_

_“Yes. Now stop that.”_  
_sent 1:17am, 2/14/16_

_**AWFUL Asshole**_  
_“You do realize you just agreed to take a complete stranger out on Valentine’s Day just because he wouldn’t stop calling you something that irritated you, right?”_  
_received 1:20am, 2/14/16_

_“Worth every cent. Holland Park, 10am?”_  
_sent 1:21am, 2/14/16_

_**AWFUL Asshole**_  
_“You are crazy. I’m not getting up before noon.”_  
_received 1:23am, 2/14/16_

_“Fine. Is 1pm late enough for you, Lazy Asshole?”_  
_sent 1:25am, 2/14/16_

_**Lazy Asshole**_  
_“Perfect. Hope you like Star Wars.”_  
_received 1:26am, 2/14/16_

_“What have I gotten myself into?”_  
_sent 1:27am, 2/14/16_

_**Lazy Asshole**_  
_“Get some sleep, Huxy. You’re going to need it.”_  
_received 1:28am, 2/14/16_

_“Don’t call me that.”_  
_sent 1:29am, 2/14/16_

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably never be continued. I said that about [Vader in the Living Room](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/5799574/) too, though, so what do I know?
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day
> 
> EDIT 4/22/16: Alright, I lied. The sequel to this (or, at least, the first chapter of the sequel), Hate Date (which is the worst title ever, but I suck at titles so I don't feel too bad), will be up soon! I have to set up the series page (and come up with a title for it), but I expect I'll probably post it before the end of the night!


End file.
